A Guy To Remember
by Billiam132
Summary: When a new student named Sasuke starts at Konoha High, Naruto has a sudden realisation but then the boy vanishes and Naruto lives his life like nothing happened, but then the boy suddenly re-apears and the story gets interesting. This is a SasuNaru story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Glance

I sat in form assembly looking out the window watching the rain fall down and land on all the cars I laughed to myself a little as I saw my math teacher Mr. Ishou slip over and land flat on his ass, I turned forward to see Ino sitting on Kiba's lap looking all lovey dovy they really annoyed me, Ino broke up with me after three days and yet those two have been together for months now, I don't know what he sees in her, I glanced around the rest of the room seeing Sakura sitting by herself

"Choji must be out today" I mumbled to myself as I continued looking around every were I looked there were relationships Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kiba, Choji and Sakura, Neji and Tenten even Shino and Hinata then there is me single, sitting in the back of the room growing mushrooms on my head. Mr. Hatake our form teacher stood up in front of the class and made an announcement

"Okay every one settle down we have a new student starting today and obviously he is in your form so play nice and please don't bite" I then see a tall spiky black haired boy step forward, he bowed once raised back up and said "Hello I'm Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you" he then smirked a little in my direction I blushed a little and my heart skipped a beat or two I lowered my head a little as he stepped down to take a seat

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Ino asked "You look a little flustered" "I_'m fine thanks!_" I said then the bell rings I get up quickly and take my bag I walk out the door swinging my bag over my shoulder "Wow..." I sigh under my breath.

Later that night I take out my diary and write:

Thursday December 9th 2007

Dear diary

There is a new kid at school today his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he seems nice but I haven't really had the chance to talk to him tomorrow I have English with him so I'll try to talk to him then.

Signed Naruto Uzumaki

I then close it and place it under my pillow for safe keeping, and then I turn off the light and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hidden Scars

The weather wasn't much different than yesterday but one thing certainly was, Sasuke was sitting next to me on my left, he was smirking for some unknown reason and I started blushing madly and my heart was skipping beats '_**why is this happening?**_ ' I asked myself over and over again and yet I came to no conclusion. Then next thing I knew his pencil dropped onto the ground I watched as he lent down slowly I swallowed hard as he picked it up and when he sat up straight he was sucking on his pencil he smirked again and asked,

"Oh...I'm sorry did I bother you?"

Then he turned back to the front of the class as if it was a rhetorical question '_**Danm it...'**_I thought as something popped into my mind the bell went Sasuke then stood up and said

"Well I'll see you in English Naru-chan" and walked off I sat there for another five minutes and finally said it "Danm he is a flirt" and then hurried off to English.

I decided to sit next to Sasuke in English to help him catch up, but then out of nowhere he asked

"You know Naru-chan, I've had it rough all my life my brother shoot and killed my entire family and yet he left me alive why do you think that is?" I didn't know what to say I just sat there like a loser watching him and yet all he did was sit there and look at the black board "Yeah, that's what I'm like to I was the one he spared and yet I don't know why, do you know how many sleepless nights I have remembering that incident?" I still just sat there like loser "To many sometimes I just wish he had just killed me as well..." he finished in a cold dead voice, I felt so bad for him I had nothing to say except for one thing

"Hey Sasuke where did you get 'Naru-chan' from?" I ask and as soon as the question left my mouth I felt like and even bigger loser he just told me his family was killed and I come out with that! God I screwed up big time! But out of nowhere he broke into a laugh he laughed so hard his eyes were watering he wiped his eyes dry then he looked at me and said

"Because I really like you Naru-chan" he then kissed me on the cheek and I flashed and even brighter red then yesterday he then turned back to the front of the classroom.

Later that night I grabbed out my diary from under my pillow like the night before and wrote:

Friday December 10th 2007

Dear diary

Sasuke told me some pretty deep and dark things about his past, I felt so sorry for him I didn't know what to say except for "Sasuke where did you get 'Naru-chan' from?" I felt like an idiot and yet he laughed and then kissed me on the cheek...Wow.

Signed Naruto Uzumaki.

I then close it and place it under my pillow once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Missing?

I awoke to birds chirping outside my window I rolled over to look at my clock

"Humph, 8'am... Oh well better get up I have to go meet Shikamaru and Kiba in town..." I said as I climbed out of bed and walked over to my shower. I turn the water on and adjust to how I like it I then take off my shirt and turn to the mirror I look at my reflection and feel a little sick, I never liked the way I looked with this giant birth mark on my stomach I then place my right hand over it and sigh I then move my hands to my shorts to take them off I then step into the shower sliding the glass screen closed behind me.

As I step out the front door I close it behind me and lock it I then place the key in my jeans pocket, I then started walking down the street towards the centre of town; I was wearing dark blue jeans, a flannel shirt and a red beanie, then my pocket vibrated I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone out and flipped it open, I had one new message from Sasuke I opened it and it said

'Hello Naru-chan how are you this morning? What are you doing?' even though it was a text I could hear his flirty voice in my head I blushed a little and walked across the road, I then replied

'Hey Sasuke yeah, it's okay so far I'm going to meet Shikamaru and Kiba in town, you?' and hit send I closed my phone and kept walking I made my way to a corner shop and walked in I then grabbed a packet of gum and walked to the counter placing the money on the counter I then got another text I opened my phone once more to read it

'Aww that sounds nice I hope you have fun. Me? Well I'm working' I then replied 'Thanks, where do you work? I'll swing by and talk to you when I'm done' hitting send as I walked out of the putting a piece of gum into my mouth, I kept walking down the street and arrived at the bar seeing Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at the bar talking their heads off I smiled a little at my friends, my phone then vibrates again I flip it open once more and read the text

'I work at the childcare centre a few blocks down from the bar see you soon. Xoxoxo' I blushed a little at the last part but replied

'Okay see you in a little bit' then hitting send and then joining Shikamaru and Kiba at the bar,

"Hey Naruto why you here so late?" Shikamaru asked taking a drink now.

"Who were you texting? Your new girlfriend?" Kiba teased eating a peanut,

"No one..." I said ordering a drink.

I only had two drinks knowing I was going to leave early to meet Sasuke but Shikamaru and Kiba had four or more.

"Well I'm off, cya guys" I said and then stood up

"Mmm cya Naruto" Kiba said as he was drawing on a sleeping Shikamaru's face, I laughed to myself and walked out the door I then took out my phone to check for messages.

"Nothing..." I said slightly disappointed and started walking to the day-care centre. When I got there I knocked on the door then someone came after a minute or two

"Hello?" she asked I looked at her face seeing many freckles her long red hair down past her shoulders

"Umm is Sasuke there?" I asked

"Hmm? Sasuke... Yeah he was but I don't know where he went it's like he's gone missing" she told me.

"Thank you..." I said and turned around to leave I heard the door close and at that moment I felt really sad guess I was wanting to meet him more then what I thought, as I was walking back home it started raining but I barely noticed it. I felt like I wanted to cry.

I reached home opened the door and slammed it closed behind me I then continued to my room and flopped onto my bed grabbed my diary out from under my pillow opened it and wrote:

Saturday December 11th 2007

I went to go meet Sasuke today but... it's like he disappeared...

Signed Naruto Uzumaki

I closed it and one tear ran down my face as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Feeling.

It was cold when I woke up, really cold. I stood up and looked out the window sighed and walked into the bathroom as the door was closing I said

"Danm weather..." I turned on the water once more adjusted it to be a little warmer took my clothes from yesterday off and stepped into the shower, it was snowing. After my shower I walked out into the living room and turned the heater on max grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, yeah I could tell this was going to be one of those mopping around the house kind of day, picking up the TV remote and started flicking around on the cable, then I was wondering why I was mopping around I should be out shopping its Christmas soon and the party is at Hinata's place this year, I then found myself watching Opera for some unknown reason I sat the remote on the coffee table and settled in.

After a few hours I remembered why I'm mopping around today, because I didn't get to see Sasuke yesterday but why? Why was I so upset that I didn't see him? I suddenly remembered what he said on Friday _I call you Naru-chan because I really like you _and then he kissed me on the cheek suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in my head somewhere and I finally knew why I was so sad... Because I liked him too I liked him a lot, I started blushing at my new realisation, but shortly I felt the warmth from my cheeks fade and I felt sad again.

"And I need to see him to feel happy... For when I'm not with him I'm sad..." I mumbled after putting the pieces together I decided to get up and walk to my room to get changed I need to shop for Neji who is my Secret Santa.

As I walked though the busy streets of Konoha carrying Neji's present, I ended up getting him a watch after all, with not knowing what to get him I figured that would be the safest bet.

Suddenly my foot slipped and I landed on my ass and I slid a few feet forward and suddenly stopped someone took my hand helped me up and left after as soon as I even clicked to what happened. I started looking for that person because for some reason I felt like I knew the person, I didn't think anything of it and walked back home being careful not to slip.

Later that night I took out my diary once more and wrote:

Sunday December 12th 2007

Today I realised I liked Sasuke Uchiha a lot... and I want him to know but I don't know where he is he's been missing since yesterday and what's weirder I fell over to day and someone helped me up but then left and to me it felt like it was... Sasuke...

Signed Naruto Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suppression.

'_Another snow filled day' _I thought as I walked to school beanie snug on my head and scarf tight around my neck and yet I still had a chill down my spine as if today was going to be a bad day, buy it couldn't be because I'll get to see Sasuke today

"Hehe..." I snickered slightly at the fact that my cheeks felt flushed from the thought and yet that chill felt like it was getting worse I decided to ignore that feeling and focus on the happier feeling.

I walked through the school doors, as the first bell rang I found myself eagerly walking to my locker so I can get to form quicker, I glanced into my locker took out a book and pen and found myself running to form even though the bell hadn't gone yet, I sat there in my usual back of the class seat and watched as everyone entered the class room and sat down but there was now Sasuke

"He'll be here...I know he will..." I kept repeating to myself, as more time passed I decided to stray from my objective and glanced at everyone else, Ino and Kiba making out

"Eww..." I mumbled and continued looking around Shikamaru who was sleeping still had some feint texta marking on his face, I smirked at that sight, Temari was re-aplying makeup. I got bored at seeing what my friends were doing so I went back to my post at the door I sat there for the remainder of form staring at the door, man I must of looked insane just looking at the one spot for ten minutes and then the bell rang and at that instant I knew why I had that chill that chill was telling me that Sasuke wasn't showing up today that he will never show up again, in that short instant something snapped in me I felt let go and that chill was gone to but all of a sudden I felt like I was forgetting something or someone like it was erased from my memory, pushing that aside I stood up grabbed my bag, book and pen and headed off to math.

Later that night I took out my diary and read through the last few entries I see that name Sasuke in there a fair bit so I write on a new page:

Monday 13th December 2007

Dear diary

Who is 'Sasuke Uchiha'? I see him in my diary a fair bit but I don't know who he is...

I want to know...

Singed Naruto Uzumaki


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Party.

A few weeks had passed and I still hadn't found out who this Sasuke Uchiha was, but it was now Christmas eve and it was nearly time to go to the Christmas party at Temari and Shikamaru's place, I sighed and decided to get up and get dressed sitting around in your pyjamas all day is fun if you don't have some place to go

"Shower time..." I murmured and walked off to the bathroom, I started taking off my boxer shorts and shirt for some reason this seemed familiar I then rustled my hair a little and walked over to the shower, I adjusted the water he way I liked it and stepped in closing the door behind me

"Tonight should be fun..." I said as I closed my eyes and lent my head on the wall.

It's been a little over an hour and I'm already bored my present wasn't too bad Ino had me and I got a couple new DVDs, and Neji didn't seem to mind the watch I got him and then he put it on and went to make out with Tenten right in front of me, Ino and Kiba were in the corner making out, no shocker there that seems to be all they do these days, for most the night I was talking to Hinata and Shino and Sakura and Choji, apparently Hinata and Shino were looking for an apartment together they wanted something like Ino and Kiba's, it was a two bedroom apartment with an average sized living room, it was a little smaller than mine though.

"Hey Naruto you've known Sakura for a while right?" Choji asked as the girls went off to get a drink

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I yawned a little

"Well... We have been living together for a few months now and I was wonder how I should go about asking her to marry me"

"Well... I would take her out to a romantic restaurant and then propose" I replied with a smile on my face, I knew it was coming soon those two have been together the longest

"Good luck man" Shino said patting him on the back, and then the girls walked back over and sat back down

"What are you all talking about?" asked Sakura taking Choji's hand

"Nothing..." I replied and taped my nose at Choji, he smiled in a reply.

The rest of the night was okay Ino and Kiba eventually came up for air and joined us a little after Neji and Tenten did, after I got home I took out my diary and wrote:

December 25th 2007

Dear Diary

I had a good night tonight, I got some new DVDs off Ino, guess what Chojis going to propose to Sakura soon. Still no luck with this Sasuke person though...

Signed Naruto Uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Surprise.

I was walking down the street and snow was falling down all over the place then my phone vibrated I took it out and I had a new message from Choji

'Hey guys I'm just texting you to tell you Sakura said yes' I smiled I was so happy for them I couldn't believe it 'we are making plans for the engagement party now' I replied back saying

'OMG CONGRATULATIONS!' just before I hit send he called me and I hit the green phone button to accept it

"Hello? Naruto?" Choji said

"Yeah, hey man congrats"

"Thanks, hey I wanted to ask you something"

"Mmm?" I replied opening the door as I returned home flipping through my mail

"Will you be my best man?" he asked, I was shocked I didn't see this coming I flopped down on the couch and started to think it through

"Are you sure you want me as your best man?"

"Yes, I've known you the longest of our friends and you have been a good friend to Sakura for many years, I'm sure" he said with slight hysteria in his voice

"Uhh sure okay" I said and broke into a slight giggle

"Do you mind coming over to help us plan?" he asked

"Yeah okay I'll be around in a few minutes"

Bride Sakura is more picky and more of a perfectionist then normal Sakura, she expects everything to be one hundred and ten percent perfect for her wedding, I feel so sorry for Hinata who is her maid of honour she going to go through hundreds of dresses but she seems to be doing well so far. At the moment we are trying to pick out a venue we have been through twenty so far and there are at least five that Hinata, Choji and I all liked but Sakura just put them in the maybe pile, we were up to the twenty first venue when u looked at the time

"Well its eight o'clock I better go before it gets too late, we'll meet up again tomorrow?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and walked over to the door

"Yeah, we're meeting up for lunch at Ichiraku and finish off from here" Choji said trying to pry the venue files out of Sakura's hands and handed them to Hinata who had to run off to hide them some were, I laughed a little and walked out the door.

After I had a shower I found my phone had a new message from a person I never knew I had the number for it was from Sasuke Uchiha, I opened it still trying to find out who this person is, the message read

'Hey Naru-Chan sorry I haven't been around I had to go out of town in a hurry, but I'm coming back in a few weeks hope we can get together ;) 3' I sat on my bed trying to remember this person but nothing came to mind, so I grabbed out my diary and wrote:

Tuesday December 27th 2007

Dear Diary

Planning for a wedding is a bitch but it's still a little fun. Oh and I got a text from 'Sasuke Uchiha' I still can't remember him though.

Signed Naruto Uzumaki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Memorys

We sat there at Ichirakus going over the last of the venues we decided on a nice 17th century church just outside of Konoha as we ordered our lunch

"I really like this one, its perfect" Sakura chimed over and over again for five minutes strait

"Okay Sakura we get it, it's perfect " said Hinata taking the venue photo out of her clutches as lunch arrived, the girls ordered a salad, Choji ordered spicy chicken wings whilst I had ramen we sat there eating for a bit then I got a text, I took out my phone and read the message

'Hello Naru-Chan, how are you today? I'll be back soon you just wait' and it was from that Sasuke guy, I pondered over the message for a few minutes as I ate my ramen while the others talked, who is he? I can't remember then I had a memory flash I saw something in my mind of some black haired boy kissing me on the cheek, I blushed a little at the memory.

The rest of the lunch day was good we organised the engagement party, it will be in a few days time at the local park. I was just walking through the front door when I got another text, I took my phone out and found it was from that Sasuke person again so I opened it hoping to get some more clues on who he is the text message read 'Naru-Chan why aren't you replying to my texts? I feel left out...' at that time I had another flash it was of that spiky haired boy talking about how his brother killed his family and I instantly felt sad.

The rest of my afternoon was spent texting him wanting to find out what he is like, I found out that he went to my school and that he is a flirt I had fun talking to him.

December 28th 2007

The wedding is moving along smoothly well as smoothly as it can with Sakura as the bride. I found out who this Sasuke guy is he seems nice.

Signed Naruto Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: One Step Closer

It was getting closer to the engagement party and Sakura was way on edge

"What if they don't show up! What if my parents don't like you! What if I **FEINT**!" she repeated over and over

"Sakura they will show up, your parents have already meet me and they love me, and if you feint I'll give you a fairy tale kiss to wake you up" Choji would tell her to try and calm her down

"Yeah and I've heard that if you stress out to much you can go prematurely bald..." I say sipping some tea, the next thing I knew I felt like I was being glared at "She's glaring at me isn't she?" I asked before I got wacked by an unidentified metal object

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked helping me back up as I rubbed my head

"Yeah ill live I think" I laughed a little.

It was late at night when I left their place, I decided to walk Hinata home who lives just down the road from me, we talked for a long time even after we got to her place I found out her and Shino broke up a few days ago that's why she's been quieter than usual

"Well I hope you'll be okay" I say as she opened the door

"Thanks... Umm Naruto..." she says turning back and started to walk back towards me

"Yes?" she then wrapped her arms around my neck, suddenly it was very clear what she was doing she then kissed me it didn't last long when she was done she apologised and walked into her house.

I arrived back home to find I had a missed call so I cheeked it

'Hey Naru-Chan just thought I would call you and let you know I'm coming back in two days, hope we can get together' I sighed, then I went and got my diary and started to write

December 29 2007

Dear Diary

Sasuke is returning in a few days time, I'm hoping to meet him. And Hinata kissed me...

Signed Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
